bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Whenua
Whenua was the Toa of Earth on Metru Nui, the Toa Hordika of earth and the Turaga of Onu-Koro and later Onu-Metru. Matoran As a Matoran, Whenua was an archivist, and a good one too. His good friends were Onepu and Mavrah. One day, when several unknown Sea Rahi came to Metru Nui, it was Whenua's and his two friends job to study them, once they were captured. But after causing a lot of trouble, Turaga Dume ordered them to be taken away. The next morning, the Rahi had disappeared along with Mavrah. Toa Metru Whenua was the Toa Metru of Earth and guardian of Onu-Metru. He had the love for history common to all archivists. He always found it hard to believe he went from being a Matoran one moment to a Toa the next. He was happiest when he was down in the Archives, and was much less comfortable when visiting other metru. He knew the Toa Metru were powerful, but he also knew they are not invincible. This made him a bit more cautious than some of the others, except perhaps in cases where the Archives were threatened. He quarreled with Nuju, who believed the past was unimportant. Seconds after becoming Toa, Vakama had a vision of Metru Nui being saved by the Great Disks. Many of the other Toa, like Onewa, were doubtful, claiming that the Great Disks were just a legend. Nokama stood up for Vakama and the Toa Metru were sent to find the Matoran who knew the locations of the great disks. Whenua was sent to find Tehutti, an Onu-Matoran archivist, who knew the location of the Onu-Metru Great Disk. When Whenua found the Great Disk, he joined the other Toa, and successfully destroyed the Morbuzakh plant that was ruining Metru Nui. He, Nuju, and Onewa, were thrown into jail by a vortex that operated at the center of the coliseum. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau escaped the coliseum and went to find Toa Lhikan. Whenua and the other two Toa met a mysterious Turaga (Later revealed to be Lhikan), who taught them to use their mask powers. After they managed to break out of the prison, the six Toa then went to the coliseum to stop Turaga Dume from his evil plans. But Dume wasn't himself, he was actually Makuta in disguise. Makuta then combined himself with Nivawk, Nidhiki and Krekka. Vakama went to stop Makuta, while Whenua and the others put the Matoran pods on shore, which were thrown on purpose in the Protodermis sea by Makuta's power controlling the Protodermis sea. Then Whenua and the other four Toa joined Vakama and defeated Makuta, locking him in a cage of solid Protodermis. The Toa Metru started a journey through the Great Barrier with six Matoran pods, to find a new haven for the Matoran. After their first encounter with a strange Rahi, Whenua began to remeber what had happened so long ago with the Underwater Rahi Study. He pondered this for the whole journey. At one point, when the Lhikan I was heading towards a whirlpool, Onewa used his Komau to control Whenua and make a ramp which the Lhikan I jumped off. It so crossed the whirlpool. Later, Whenua tried to convince Mavrah to stop the Great Undersea Rahi Attack but he refused and was swept by a wave. Whenua then travelled with the others and found Mata Nui. After exploring the new island, Whenua made the conclusion that the earth was really good for digging, and to make a new Onu-Metru. When he met with the other Toa, he heard of Vakama's vision about losing his Toa Power. Just in case, Whenua, and the others, transfered a small portion of their power into six stones. They then hid them all around the island and started a journey back to Metru Nui. The journey was a long and a dangerous one. Whenua helped his friends to get some Energized Protodermis Karzahni and then built Lhikan II with the others. They then journeyed back to Metru Nui. Toa Hordika When the Toa Metru came back to Metru Nui, their beloved city was in a web of shadows. Whenua believed that the Onu-Metru Archives had been breached, with the exotic Rahi beasts loose on the island city. After a hard journey to the Coliseum, spider-like creatures called Visorak captured the six Toa and trapped them in web cages. They injected some venom, which transformed them into Toa Horidka and sent them falling to their death when they broke open. Luckily, 6 mysterious beings, called Rahaga, caught the Toa in mid-air and set them down safely to the ground in Ga-Metru. Norik, the leader of the Rahaga, told the Toa that they were now Toa Hordika. Norik told them that their only way to change back is to find a mythical Rahi called Keetongu, which is said to have the power to reverse anything the Visorak have done. Whenua went for a journey with Bomonga. They were in the Archives, and Bomonga showed a little about capturing and saving Rahi. But at some point, they encountered two Kahgarak, that shallowed them into the Field of Shadow. Also a Kahgarak was swallowed in, lighting hope in the two friends. They started to follow the Kahgarak. They found their way out, but only to find themselves on the top of a Toa Tower, in Sidorak's feet. Luckily, the others came to help and fought and won the tower for themselves, freeing Whenua and Bomonga. They then journeyed back to the Archives to continue their mission. They soon encountered Nuju and Kualus, who were running from another Kahgarak. The two Toa and Rahaga went into a room and shut the door and started discussing, but Visorak Vohtarak attacked. When encountering Kahgarak too, Whenua gave up to his Rahi side and fired a blast so powerful, it destroyed the room. Onewa and Vakama saved them later. Whenua also took part in finding the Avohkii. Along the way, they were betrayed by Vakama leaving the Toa united. They found Keetongu, with a surprise too! Keetongu agreed to assist the Toa rescue Vakama. They arrived at the Coliseum, battled the Visorak, and with a last minute strategy by Matau, they got Vakama back on their side. They then defeated Roodaka, viceroy of the Visorak. Keetongu then cured all the Toa of the Visorak venom and then they resumed their great rescue of the sleeping Matoran. When they were on the way to the island of Mata Nui, Onewa saw that Makuta's prison was empty. Vakama said that Makuta would follow them to the new island, and he was right. They later sacrificed their powers to wake up the Matoran, and became Turaga, like Toa Lhikan did to them. Turaga When Whenua became a Turaga, he carried the Drill of Onua. When Toa Onua arrived on Mata Nui, Whenua told him the stories of Mata Nui's slumber caused by the Makuta. He was rescued by Takua from a Vatuka, in the Onu-Koro mines, as seen in the video game, BIONICLE: Tales of the Tohunga. During the Bohrok-Kal saga Whenua traveled with Onua in search for his Kanohi Nuva. His right hand Matoran was Onepu while his left was Taipu. Return To Metru Nui When Whenua and the other Turaga traveled back to Mertu Nui, they learned that Mata Nui was dying. They then gathered the Toa Nuva, and sent them to Voya Nui, in search of the Kanohi Ignika, a search that they appeared not to have returned from. Abilities and Traits Toa Metru Whenua wore the Kanohi Ruru, the Great Mask of Night Vision. This mask enabled him to light the way for the other Toa, as well as providing him with a degree of X-ray vision. He carried two Earthshock Drills, which could punch holes in virtually anything as well as creating a powerful sonic force when rotated at maximum speed. They also channeled his power to control Earth. As a Toa Hordika, His Thumper tools could summon subterranean creatures or power up his Earth Rhotuka. He felt so much closer to the Rahi than the others. Whenua was known for his honesty. As he often said, "It serves no purpose to be false, for the earth cannot be deceived." He put great stock in the past and what could be learned from it. Whenua carried the Drill of Onua and wore the Kanohi Ruru, the Noble Mask of Night Vision, allowing him to see in the darkness of the underground. Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Earth Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Hordika Category:Turaga Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Earth Category:Rhotuka Users